Vestibulando
by Re-L Keehl
Summary: Os personagens de RK decidem prestar vestibular na FUDEUsp. Xi...


VESTIBULANDO

A turma de RK resolveu entrar para a faculdade com o intuito de adquirir um diploma de curso superior para tentar arranjar um emprego. Mas, antes de se tornarem universitários, eles terão que passar na assustadora prova do vestibular.

Veja aqui qual curso cada um pretende fazer:

KENSHIN - Direito

KAORU - Gastronomia

SANOSUKE - Publicidade e Propaganda

MEGUMI - Medicina

AOSHI - Ciências Contábeis

MISAO - Educação Física

SOUJIROU - Jornalismo

YUMI - Hotelaria e Turismo

SHISHIO - Diplomacia

TOMOE - Artes Plásticas

ENISHI - Administração de Comércio Exterior

HIKO - Física Nuclear

Eles resolveram prestar na FUDEUsp ( Faculdade Universitária dos Estudantes Unidos de São Paulo XD ), pois a inscrição era gratuita e ainda concorria a bolsas estudantis. Eles pegaram o Manual do Candidato e começaram a estudar uma semana antes da prova. ¬_¬

E, no dia da prova, por um milagre eles conseguiram chegar ao local com 5 minutos de antecedência. Na verdade era pra ter chegado com meia-hora de antecedência, mas não lhes foi possível devido á uma força maior. ( entenda: kombi do Hiko )

08: 30

A velha kombi chega sacolejante na FUDEUsp, dela descendo toda a turma de RK. As pessoas ficam olhando.

MEGUMI: - Vamos logo, gente! Estamos atrasados!

SHISHIO: - Estamos atrasados por culpa dessa lata-velha!

HIKO: - Eu já tô cansado de ouvir coisas sobre minha kombi! Além do quê, uma múmia como você NÃO está em condições de falar sobre aparência!

Enquanto os dois discutiam e Kenshin tentava acalmá-los, o restante olhou no mural qual sala iriam ficar.

KAORU: - Tem que conferir através do nome! Peraí, não tô achando!

SOUJIROU: - Você está vendo na lista errada! É aqui, ó!

MISAO: - Ei, chega pra lá! Não empurra!

KAORU: - Yahiko, fique aqui fora e cuide da kombi.

YAHIKO: - Pô, eu vou ter que ficar nesse calor cuidando de uma porcaria por três horas de graça?! Sem essa!

KAORU: - Você vai ficar SIM!

YAHIKO: - Não vou se não quero! Eu me recuso!

KAORU: - Não me faça perder a paciência!

ENISHI: - Calma, calma. Tó, Yahiko. - abre a carteira e tira 20 conto. - Pega esse dinheiro e compra doces e uma revista pra você. Espera a gente aqui, ok?

YAHIKO - Beleza, eu fico sim!

Enishi se volta para Kaoru, ajeitando os óculos com ar confiante.

- Problema resolvido. Só é preciso usar psicologia infantil.

08:50

Todos os vestibulandos já se encnotram sentados, esperando a prova ser conversavam, outros estudavam. A turma de RK chegou aos tropeços, discutindo pra variar. Resolveram se sentar nas últimas carteiras, um perto do outro.

SOUJIROU: - Ei, Megumi. Eu pensei que você já era formada em medicina. Por acaso andou exercendo a profissão sem estar realmente habilitada durante todo esse tempo?

MEGUMI: - Hãn...eu...

SOUJIROU: - Sabia que isso é crime? Então o diploma fixado no seu consultório é falsificado? Você administrava diagnósticos em pacientes pobres e idiotas do hospital público?

MEGUMI: - Ora essa, me deixa em paz!

SOUJIROU: - Só estou exercendo minha futura profissão de repórter!

YUMI: - O que você está fazendo, Sano?

SANO: - Acabei! - ele mostra uma folha de sulfite rabiscada. - Criei um símbolo 100% original para ser minha marca registrada! Logo no primeiro dia vou mostrar toda a minha criatividade para as futuras aulas de Publicidade e Propaganda!

TOMOE: - Mas, Sanosuke. - ela o fitou séria. - Isto não é uma gravura original. É o ideograma de "Mau" que está grafado em sua camisa.

Sano piscou confuso. Olhou para sua camisa, levando um susto. Os outros observam com gota.

SANO: - O quê? Desgraçados, plagiaram minha idéia, a roubaram de minha cabeça!

No canto, Shishio escrevia alguns parágrafos do questionário de testes anteriores em suas ataduras, caso fosse preciso utilizá-las como referência na prova. Nisso, ele notou que Aoshi permanecia ouvindo um canto gregoriano em seu disc-man.

SHISHIO: - Ei, Shinomori. Não vai aproveitar o tempo para dar uma revisada na matéria?

AOSHI: - ...não. Eu sou, digamos, um gênio. De modo que essa prova me será fácil.

MISAO: - O senhor Aoshi é tão incrível! Gostaria de ser inteligente como ele!

Suspirando, ela retira da mochila dois pacotes de lápis.

KAORU: - Ei, para quê tanto lápis?

MISAO: - Ai, metade é pra escrever e a outra metade é pra comer. Fico muito nervosa com esse tipo de coisa!

ENISHI: - Querem saber? Essas faculdades são todas movidas a propina. É só ter bom contato, pagar uma grana extra e você entra sem depender dessa prova!

KENSHIN: - Mas isso é errado! Isso não é justo!

ENISHI: - Justiça é pra turista, battousai.

KENSHIN: - Quando este servo se formar advogado, ele irá processar essas faculdades movidas a propina!

ENISHI: - Isso se você não ser corrompido por traficantes e se tornar advogado criminal envolvido em esquemas.

KENSHIN: - Este servo não se sujeitará á isso!

YUMI: - Ei, Hiko. Se passar na prova, você pretende cursar faculdade de quê?

Silêncio. Todos olham interessados para o mestre. Ele deu um sorriso confiante, com ambas mãos na cintura.

HIKO: - Eu me formarei em...Física Nuclear.

Silêeeeencio. Todos arregalam os olhos de espanto. Subitamente, a imagem da bomba atômica explodindo em Hiroshima surgiu em suas mentes.

MEGUMI: - .......IMBECIL! Doido, como ousa estudar física nuclear?

SOUJIROU: - Foi uma bomba atômica criada por norte-americanos usando física nuclear que quase destruiu nosso país de origem!

KENSHIN: - Mestre, este servo nunca pensou que o senhor seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas!

HIKO: - Ô, calma aí! Eu estudo e me formo no que eu quiser! Eu queria ser cabelereiro, mas física nuclear dá muito mais grana! Eu vou ter casa própria, roupas, muita bebida, e sairei com mulheres gostosas e famosas. Vou começar catando a Angelina Jolie, depois a Halle Berry e a Charlize Theron. Aí eu aproveito e mando o Stuart Townsend de presente para a Tsunami via Sedex! ( *_* )E pra terminar, vou sair todo ano no topo dal ista de homem mais sexy do mundo! plin

Gota geral. O mestre, ás vezes, viajava legal...

TOMOE: - Pessoal, a prova vai começar!

O grupo tratou de voltar para seus respectivos lugares sob o olhar assustado dos demais estudantes. Sano tropeçou nos pés da cadeira e foi ao chão, mas logo se recuperou.

Nisso, o encarregado de entregar as provas e supervisionar o decorrer dela, assegurando que tudo estivesse sob controle, entrou no local. O povo RK tomou um tremendo susto ao reconhecer a figura. Não era possível que ELE estivesse ali. Mas estava.

ELE, sentindo-se observado, olhou para a classe e ao ver o pessoal, cambaleou como se fosse desmaiar, mas conseguiu evitar isso se apoiando na mesa.

- Não acredito...eu não creio que vocês estão fazendo isso...

- SAITOU!

09:10

As provas haviam sido distribuídas juntamente com o gabarito e o silêncio era agora total. Como era um tempo corrido, mesmo surpresos com a presença de Saitou, ninguém pôde falar com eles. Possuíam 3 horas para realizar a avaliação, que contava com 50 questões de múltipla escolha e mais uma redação dissertativa.

Saitou estava sentado na cadeira á frente dos vestibulandos fumando um cigarro. O pessoal sabia que era proibido fumar no local mas não disseram nada. Afinal, Saitou era da polícia...

Ele estudava atentamente cada um por trás da fumaça de nicotina, se preocupando mais com o grupo que conhecia tão bem. Eles estavam sentados próximos um do outro em uma espécie de miolo. Isso era perigoso. Afinal, juntos sempre havia confusão e ninguém poderia prever o que eles poderiam fazer.

Entretanto, o pessoal parecia REALMENTE com a atenção voltada para a prova. Misao escrevia com um lápis e mordia vorazmente outro, tão nervosa que estava. Sano passava as mãos pelos cabelos á ponto de arrancar fios ao se ver diante das questões de História. Yumi fazia as contas procurando achar os resultados nos deodos, mas vez ou outra ela balançava a cabeça e recomeçava a contagem. Soujirou havia começado pela redação e não parava de escrever e apagar.

Megumi apenas bebia água de sua garrafinha. Enishi falava consigo memso sobre cada questão, analisando o enunciado e as alternativas inúmeras vezes. Tomoe já estava com dor de cabeça e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Shishio mordiscava um pedaço de atadura(ou talvez pele, ninguém sabe)e discretamente desdobrou uma faixinha do seu pulso, onde estava marcado respostas abreviadas que ele retirara dos manuais para vestibulares.

Aoshi não demonstrava dificuldade e parecia totalmente seguro em assinalar as questòes. Kaoru folheava incessantemente a prova procurando encontrar uma questào que soubesse, embora nào tivesse sucesso. Kenshin, percebia-se claramente que estava tendo uma imensa dificuldade em entender e preencher o gabarito corretamente. Hiko manteve uma postura pensativa durante 20 minutos e então começou a escrever a redação com um sorriso confiante.

10:10

O tempo continua a correr. Todos estão compenetrados. O silêncio é total. Eles já estão cansados. A prova parece ser muito difícil. O desespero começa a tomar conta.

Soujirou estava quase á ponto de rasgar a folha de tanto apagar e escrever na folha de redação. Misao, praticamente, já havia comido dois lápis e meio, começando a sentir o estômago doer.

As "colas" começaram a surgir por entre o grupo de RK.

Kaoru cutucou Enishi e, através de gestos, pediu para que ele lhe passasse a questào 5 de Geografia. ntretanto, ele negou, mostrando que não sabia. Kaoru bufou e se voltou para Kenshin que finalmente pareceu descobrir como se preenchia o gabarito.

- ...psiu....- sussuro. - ...ei...psiu...kenshin!

Mas ele não ouvia, o que obrigou Kaoru a lhe puxar a ponta do cabelo.

- ORO!

Todas as atenções se voltaram para o espadachim que, sem jeito, pediu desculpas ( - Desculpem este servo! ). Saitou olhou desconfiado, mas não demorou para que o silêncio retornasse. E as tentativas de "cola" também.

Após levar um puxão no cabelo, Kenshin se virou para Kaoru na fileira ao lado, atrás de Enishi. Ela logo tratou de fazer sinais que indicassem a resposta da questão 5 de Geografia. Kenshin a encarou pasmo, mostrando claramente que não entendia. Ela continuou tentando se comunicar através de gesto, deixando o ruivo cada vez mais aturdido.

Enishi percebeu e, temendo que Saitou percebesse, começou a também fazer gestos simultaneamente com Kaoru. Saitou não percebia, afinal estava compenetrado em ler um livro de Dan Brown.

Kenshin olhou assustado para a dupla. O que eles queriam fazendo aqueles gestos obcenos com as mãos? Como poderiam pensar em algo assim no meio de um vestibular? Se os dois estavam loucos por sexo, Kenshin Himura não tinha nada á ver com isso! Pra piorar, parecia que eles queriam convidá-lo para uma orgia!

O espadachim negou assustado, voltando sua atenção para a prova, murmurando coisas como "isso é uma vergonha!" para si mesmo. Kaoru e Enishi trocaram olhares sem compreender.

Enquanto isso,um pedaço de atadura contendo as possíveis respostas das questões de História, passou por entre o grupo. Alguns como Misao, apenas conferiam as respostas. Outros, como Sano, copiavam cegamente sem nem verificar se eram coerentes. ( -Quem comandou o partido nacional socialista na Alemanha? R: Mao Tsé-Tung 0.o*)

Em seguida, foi a vez de passar uma pequena borracha pertencente a Tomoe contendo as respostas de Português.

Quando Sano foi passar a minúscula borracha para Yumi, o objeto caiu no chão, bem na frente e próximo de Saitou. A mulher fitou Sano com ódio mas ele apenas deu nos ombros. Sem outra alternativa( pois seria muito arriscado pegar a borracha), Yumi resolveu responder as respostas na base do Uni-Duni-Tê.

Mais atrás, o mestre Hiko se via diante de um grande problema denominado Matemática. Os números e fórmulas rodavam por sua cabeça ew ele realmente não conseguia fazer nada. Percebeu que Aoshi também estava nas questòes de Matemática e, ao contrário dele, não tinha dificuldade em calcular e montar as equações.

Disfarçadamente, começou a tentar ver as respostas do okashira, mas ele percebeu o olhar comprido de Hiko e tratou de colocar o braço na frente.

Hiko se enfureceu, mas então teve uma idéia.

"Minha genialidade desponta em qualquer coisa que eu faça."

Jogou a borracha ao lado de Aoshi e fingiu ter que se levantar para pegá-la. E, claro, paroveitou para dar uma olhada nas respostas. Mas o mestre é tão anta que ficou ali, parado no meio da fileira observando a prova alheia, querendo decorar todas as respostas.

Ao perceber, Aoshi tratou de esconder sua prova com o corpo, mas Hiko estava quase por cima dele, o puxando para ver a prova.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aí?

Hiko engoliu em seco e quase se borrou de medo ao ser pego no flagra. Se virou para Saitou sem saber o que dizer. O policial estreitou os olhos.

- Hãn...eu...eu...fui pegar...minha borracha...

- Se a tua borracha cair de novo. - ameaçou Saitou acendendo um fumo. - Terá sua prova anulada.

O mestre sentou-se emburrado e demorou um pouco para Saitou voltar a atenção para o livro que lia. Mas Hiko não iria desistir. Olhou para o outro lado, tentando descobrir as respostas da prova de Megumi. Não conseguia ver com clareza, afinal sua miopia dificultava muito. Em um ato de desespero, ele esticou o braço para tentar pegar a prova da médica.

Furiosa, ela tentou arrancar as folhas de Hiko, mas não conseguia. Pegou então seu lápis e fincou-o com força na mão dele. O mestre viu estrelas e sufocou um grito de dor, soltando as folhas e recolhendo a mão.

Saitou permanecia sentado confortavelmente na cadeira e com os pés na mesa. Lia o livro e fumava ao mesmo tempo.

No fundo, Shishio retirou um pequeno espelho e tentava arrumá-lo de modo a conseguir ver a prova de alguém. Entretanto, o reflexo do espelho bateu no estojo de lata de Misao, refletiu na janela e a luz do sol veio como um tiro no rosto de Saitou.

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando tampar o rosto da forte luz. Isso fez com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse no chão, com as pernas para cima.

Todos olharam pasmos, Sano começou a rir loucamente enquanto Kenshin segurou o riso e tratou de ajudar o policial a se levantar. Saitou encarou um por um furiosamente. Shishio mordeu uma pedaço de atadura assustado, conseguindo jogar o espelhinho no chão.

Silêncio. Saitou pegou seu livro e sentou de novo na cadeira.

- O que estão olhando? Façam a prova!

Shishio olhou na direção de seu espelho e então notou que refletia ali, exatamente o gabarito da prova de Tomoe. Sufocou uma gargalhada e começou a verificar as respostas.

11:10

O tempo para a realização da prova chegou ao fim. Todos suspiraram exaustos e desiludidos, se levantando para entregar a prova e o gabarito para Saitou.

KENSHIN: - Oro! Este servo nunca pensou que encontraria você aqui!

SAITOU: - Estou trabalhando. Pediram que eu entregasse as provas e eu aceitei. Mas por quê razão vocês querem entrar em uma faculdade?

MISAO: - Ora, eu quero crescer na vida!

HIKO: - Esquece, tampinha. Você não cresce mais do que isso. Hu,hu,hu! - ele mede com a mão, insinuando que ela só chega até um pouco acima de sua cintura.

MISAO: - Seu armário idiota! Vou acabar com você!

SAITOU: - Vocês são um caso sem solução. - solta uma baforada de cigarro. - E um diploma universitário não os fará menos imbecis, tampouco impedirá que arranjem mais confusão.

SOUJIROU: - Pô, cara. Xinga mas não humilha!

SAITOU: - Esta é a verdade.

KAORU: - Você vive dando uma de superior, Saitou. Mas tô começando a achar que isso é pose. Você deve estar desempregado e fica fazendo "bico" em todo lugar!

SAITOU: - ......era só o que me faltava. Vão logo embora daqui que preciso levar essas provas pra secretaria.

SANO: - Não vai sumir com a minha prova só pra que eu me ferre! Se isso acontecer eu quebro a tua cara!

SAITOU: - E por quê eu faria isso? Idiota como você é, duvido que acerte cinco questões.

Sano, furioso, avançou contra Saitou querendo desferir socos e chutes, mas Kenshin e Shishio o seguraram.

11:30

O grupo de RK saiu da faculdade e seguiu até a kombi. Yahiko os esperava, chupando um grande pirulito e folheando uma revistinha pornô.

YAHIKO: - Até que enfim! - esconde a revista. - E aí, como foi?

MEGUMI: - Algumas questões eu sabia, mas a prova estava muito difícil!

SOUJIROU: - Pior foi a redação: Como você se vê daqui á 10 anos? Eu nem sei se vou estar vivo até lá!

SHISHIO: - Não achei a redação complicada. Daqui dez anos eu me vejo como presidente dos EUA, detendo o controle da economia mundial.

HIKO: - Hah, eu me vejo podre de rico. Rodeado por mulheres bonitas famosos, como Angelina Jolie, Halle Berry e Charlize Theron. Com essa, eu aproveito e mando o Stuart Townsend de presente para a Tsunami via Sedex! Sem falar que vou sair todo ano no topo dal ista dos Homens mais Sexys do Mundo! plin

MISAO(gota): - Hãn....e você, Enishi?

ENISHI: - Bien...- ajeita os óculos. - Eu chefiarei o mercado negro, pegarei as armas nucleares do Hiko, venderei para o presidente Shishio fazer suas guerrinhas e me tornarei o homem mais rico do mundo. Para me livrar da lei, contratarei o battousai como advogado...

KENSHIN: - Este servo nao se sujeitará á isso!

ENISHI: - E de quebra, vou casar com a minha mana e terei a Kaoru como amante. O Soujirou será meu assassino particular, a Yumi minha empregada, o Saitou meu braço direito da lei e o Sagara meu guarda-costas. Aoshi será meu secretário de finanças e a Misao...bom...ela vai me ajudar a frequentar academia. A herança do império fica por conta do Yahiko.

Silêncio. Todos encaram Enishi pasmo, sem reação.

YUMI: - Você é um louco!

ENISHI: - Por quê? O que há de errado?

KAORU: - O que você ficou fazendo durante esse tempo, Yahiko?

YAHIKO: - Me empanturrei de doce, gastei toda a grana em revista e enchi quase um caderno de tantas pessoas que ligaram pros celulares de vocês e mandou deixar recado.

TOMOE: - Nossa, obrigada, Yahiko!

YAHIKO: - Obrigado coisa nenhuma! Vocês estão me devendo quinze conto, eu nào banco o secretário á toa!

KENSHIN: - Hãn...depois vemos isso...

YAHIKO: - De jeito nenhum! Vocês são um bando de caloteiros, eu quero o meu dinheiro agora!

O pessoal começa a entrar na kombi. Soujirou pegara o caderno e começava a dar retorno para as suas ligações. Sano encontrou uma revista no chão e a pegou.

SANO: - Oba! Achei uma revistinha pornô!

YAHIKO: - Ei, isso é meu! Devolve!

SANO: - Achado não é roubado! E você é muito criança pra ficar vendo esse tipo de coisa!

YAHIKO: - Aposto que sei mais coisa do que você!

Eles puxaram tanto que acabaram rasgando a revista.

MISAO: - Ei, senhor Aoshi. O que achou da prova?

AOSHI: - Para uma pessoa de meu nível intelectual, foi aquilo que chamam de fácil. Não será de se espantar se o meu nome estiver no topo da lista de aprovados.

ENISHI: - Será que dá pra vocês pararem de enrolar e entrar na kombi? Eu ainda tenho que me arrumar pra ir pra balada á noite! ( *Tsu fez isto XD)

HIKO: - Seguinte, pessoal. A kombi não está dando a partida, alguém tem que empurrar!

YUMI: - Eu não vou! Era só o que me faltava!

KENSHIN: - Este servo fará isso!

Todos entram no veículo enquanto Kenshin tenta empurrar. A kombi soltou algumas faíscas e seguiu sacolejante pela rua.

KENSHIN: - ORO! Esperem por este servo!

Dois dias depois da prova, a turma voltou na FUDEUsp para conferir o resultado do vestibular.

Depois de meia-hora tentando encontrar a lista de aprovados(sendo que eles passaram bem ao lado dela umas 20 vezes), se aproximaram cheios de tensão.

SOUJIROU: - Ai, ai... - cruza os dedos. - ....PASSEI! Em décimo segundo lugar!

MEGUNMI: - Eu também passei! - suspira aliviada. - Finalmentep oderei ter um diploma autêntico.

SHISHIO: - Eu sou um gênio! Passei em sexto lugar! Meu sonho de governar os EUA ficou mais próximo!

YUMI: - Parabéns, senhor Shishio!

SHISHIO: - Olha, querida. Você também foi aprovada! Seu nome tá aqui!

YUMI: - Viva! Vou estudar turismo e fazer intercâmbio na França!

ENISHI: - Shishio, meu camarada! EU FUI APROVADO! Podemos começar a planejar nossas rotas de economia e comércio pelo mundo!

Os dois se abraçam e começam a pular juntos de alegria gargalhando como loucos. Todo mundo fica olhando.

MISAO: - Gente, eu passei! Passei! Vou frequentar as festas da faculdade e dormir com todos os formandos! Hãn... - todos a encaram. - Acho que...me empolguei demais...

TOMOE: - Passei em terceiro lugar...oh, Kaoru, você foi aprovada. Espero que finalmente aprenda a cozinhar.

KAORU: - Eu nem vou responder...

AOSHI: - Onde está minha colocação?

TOMOE: - Aqui.

AOSHI: - Oh. Minha nota foi tão alta que a colocaram em lugar de destaque.

KAORU: - Na verdade...está no último lugar dal ista de aprovados...você passou por UM ponto.

Silêncio. Aoshi sentiu seu mundo desabar. O pessoal está pasmo, sem saber o que dizer.

AOSHI: - ....IMPOSSÍVEL! Isso nào está certo, eu sou o mais inteligente entre vocês!

SANO: - Tão inteligente que tá em último. Eu tô na tua frente, em penúltimo, mas tô na tua frente.

TOMOE; - Quem está em primeiro lugar?

Yahiko, que até então estava quieto lendo os panfletos da faculdade ( - Acho que vou me tornar Dentista...) aponta para o mural. Todos arregalam os olhos com fisionomia de "oro".

- KENSHIN!

- Ororo...é o nome deste servo. Isso quer dizer que ele foi aprovado?

SANO: - Nào só foi como ficou em primeiro lugar!

MEGUMI: - Isso te dá uma bolsa estudantil1 Você não precisa pagar sua faculdade!

Enquanto todos felicitam Kenshin...

- PAREM COM ISSO!

KENSHIN: - Oro, o que foi mestre?

HIKO: - Não encontro meu nome na lista!

SANO: - Procura direito, cara. Olha eum, consegui passar na frente do Aoshi!

AOSHI: - Não me lembre desse fato vergonhoso!

Yahiko aponta para uma pequena lista onde estava os nomes dos reprovados.

- Jack Sparrow

- Serena Usagi

- Kakkaroto - Goku

- Seijuurou Hiko

Silêncio.

KENSHIN: - Sinto muito, mestre.

SHISHIO: - Você adiou seu sonho nuclear, mas ano que vem você tenta de novo!

MISAO: - Pense positivo, você éo mestre!

SANO: - Nunca pensei que o Hiko pudesse ser mais burro que o Aoshi...

AOSHI: - Cale a a boca!

Todos estão voltando para a kombi aliviados e felizes, á excessão de Hiko, Yahiko(que não tinha o que comemorar) e Aoshi(ainda incrédulo sobre sua nota). Kenshin ainda teve que empurrar a kombi para que ela funcionasse.

O veículo seguia sacolejante pelas ruas e o pessoal estava em silêncio por consideração á Hiko. Só Aoshi que praguejava baixinho ( - nào é possível!). Kaoru ligou o aparelho de som, deixando em uma estação qualquer.

- Muito bem, caros ouvintes! - começou o radialista que na verdade era Kamatari. - Chegou agora o grande momento! Sim, isso mesmo! Finalmente faremos o grande sorteio de nossa mega promoção! Foram mais de três mil pessoas, quase meio milhão de cartas! Todos ansiando para faturar o prêmio de 1 milhão de reais! Quem será o felizardo dono dessa fortuna?

HIKO: - Puta merda! Esqueci que hoje é o sorteio da rádio Akabeko FM!

KENSHIN: - Oro! Você apostou nessa promoção, mestre?

HIKO: - Sim! Mnadei uma carta para a rádio contendo os três números de 0 á 100 que escolhi.

TOMOE: - E quais foram os números?

HIKO: - Não lembro. O comprovante tá no porta-luvas.

Tomoe pega o papel. Lá estava registrado os números 11, 69, 24. Gota geral.

SHISHIO: - Muito sugestivo...

AOSHI: - Não sei porque as pessoas se submetem á esse tipo de coisa. Você tem uma chance em meio milhão de ser sorteado. Em outras palavras, é perda de tempo.

MEGUMI: - Pode até ser, mas não precisa ficar lembrando! Quer que todos fiquem lembrando do seu último lugar nal ista de aprovados?

Aoshi tentou retrucar mas não achou argumento.

SOUJIROU: - Eu queria tanto ganhar essa grana! Mandei mais de trinta cartas e você, Hiko?

O mestre mostra o dedo do meio.

YUMI: - O Soujirou só fez uma pergunta, seu mal-educado!

HIKO: - Opa, foi mal. É que eu qiis dizer só uma carta, mas errei de dedo, é força do hábito.

ENISHI: - Pela lógica, você não ganha. Ainda mais que essas promoções costumam ser tudo compradas.

YAHIKO: - Silêncio, pessoal! Vão fazer o sorteio agora!

Silêncio total. Hiko estacionou a kombi.

- E atenção! - continuou a radialista. - E os números de nosso sorteado vencedor é...11, 69, 24! Seijurou Hiko!

Todos estão imóveis com expressão de espanto total.

* FIM *

moral da história: Você não precisa estudar para enriquecer na vida. Basta ter um pouco de sorte...

Epílogo - alguns anos depois...

Tsunami está assistindo, pela tv, a posse do novo presidente dos EUA: Makoto Shishio. Nisso, a campainha toca.

- Encomenda via Sedex para a senhorita Tsunami.

- Sou eu.

O carteiro joga uma enorme caixa para Tsunami, com o peso ela vai ao chão. Se levantou atordoada. Examinou a caixa desconfiada e a abriu. Dela, saltou um Stuart Townsend totalmente aturdido. Silêncio.

- ...onde..onde estou...? Quem é você...?

Ela abraçou Stuart como a Felícia dos Tiny Toons, quase o sufocando.

- Valeu, mestre Hiko!

*****************


End file.
